Nick (SGC Series)
Nick is the main protagonist of SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead ''role play. He is the leader of the main group and the character in which the story follows. Overview Nick is an initial survivor of the zombie apocalypse. When Shark joins Nick and Ghetto, Nick takes on the role of the unofficial leader of the group, the role secured after more people join in with them. He isn't the best shot, but he can hold his own. Personality Throughout the series, Nick shows leadership abilities and is very level-headed. He keeps the group together when they're looking to fall apart. He displays considerably more pacifistic traits than a majority of the other characters and has shown time to time again that he is a shoulder for people to lean on if need be. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Nick before the apocalypse hit, ironically, other than that he lived in Seaport, and at the house that he woke up in. Season 1 Nick wakes up to find dead people walking around and immediately begins searching his house for supplies. He eventually finds a crowbar, which he uses to kill his first walker. He later leaves his house and begins to search the city, and finds bandages, food, and a few weapons, of which include a SCAR-20. He eventually turns a corner to find a man, who reveals his name to be Ghetto. Nick acknowledges that Ghetto is friendly, and they decide to team up and search the city for even more supplies. After a while of getting supplies, they stumble upon a park, and there, they find a horde of walkers. They immediately flee, Ghetto manages to jump over the fence, but Nick is forced to run away and find the exit. He eventually does, but now they're split up. Nick runs around the neighborhood trying to find Ghetto and finds him in a house on the corner. They then decide to hold up there for the night. The next morning, they decide to split up and go on separate supply runs, and meet back up at the house later that day. Ghetto covers the docks, while Nick covers the rest of the neighborhood and some of the city. At the end of the day, Nick makes his way back to the house, but Ghetto is nowhere to be found. Two days pass, and Nick concludes that something happened to Ghetto, and decides to go looking for him. He searches a warehouse, which is connected to a rundown fort type of thing, which leads out into the shipyard. Nick notices a person keeping watch on a ship, who isn't Ghetto, and concludes that that must be the guy that took Ghetto. He goes behind the person and manages to hop aboard the ship. He searches the ship, and eventually finds Ghetto, handcuffed. He finds the key and frees him, and they get off of the ship undetected. They make it back to the house, and Ghetto reveals the person's name to be AK. Ghetto also reveals that AK knows where their house is, and so the two decide to leave and find a new place in the morning. The next day, while searching for a new base, they find a mall, and loot it, but start to hear gunshots, and conclude that it's AK, and run away. An unspecified amount of time passes, and Ghetto and Nick are now "Hunkered Down" at a new base, with tons of barbed wire, supplies, and a place to sleep for both of them. It's revealed by Ghetto that they've been working on a watchtower, which is on top of a windmill, and they head over there to work on it some more. The next day, while talking about growing a farm, Nick and Ghetto hear cries of help from somebody. They go to check out what it is, and find Jordan. They let him inside, and let him join the group. Jordan takes them to where he's holding up, and it turns out to be the rundown fort that's connected to the warehouse that Nick discovered. They return to the base and call it a night. The next day, they go to a Lowe's to get some farming supplies, and find AK on their way out, and chase him into a building. AK outsmarts them and kidnaps Jordan. Nick and Ghetto decide to find AK and get Jordan back. Nick goes to the watchtower and sees AK going towards the shipyard, and they trap him and handcuff him. AK tells them that Seaport is marked for Napalm and that he can get Nick, Ghetto, and Jordan off of the island, as long as they help repair his ship. They agree, and lock AK up, and start to gather the needed supplies. They eventually find all of the supplies, and patch up the ship, but notice that another ship is gone. They go to see if AK is still locked up, and discover that he somehow managed to break out, take Jordan, and leave Seaport on another ship. Nick and Ghetto go back to their base, and gather the rest of their supplies, and take the ship that they patched up out of Seaport, in pursuit of AK. Crafting Dead Movie While on the ship, Nick and Ghetto run out of fuel and decide to make a pit stop at a nearby island. While on the island, they stumble upon a camp, with journals written by somebody on the island searching for a cure for the apocalypse. The person comes back to his camp while Nick and Ghetto are there, and Ghetto holds him at gunpoint, while Nick handcuffs him. He explains that his name is Cyanide, and he's a scientist who was affiliated with a team who was searching for supplies, but after the hope for a cure dwindled, his team left, and he decided to stay behind in hopes of finding a cure. Nick and Ghetto explain that they need fuel in order to progress on their ship, and Cyanide points them to a storage facility containing plenty of supplies, including fuel. Nick and Ghetto get the supplies, say their goodbyes, and get back to their boat, now with a map that Cyanide gave them. Season 2 In the Season 2 premiere, Nick and Ghetto have found land and sail over to the newfound town of Greenfield. In "Who's That?" the pair search Greenfield and gather supplies, during which they see someone who they go after but he slips away. Later while going into a large building a someone is apparently behind them and he states "Turn around and your dead." In the following episode, he tries to take their stuff but Ghetto jumps him and puts him in handcuffs, he tells them that he had a few friends in the construction site up the street. Nick and Ghetto scout out the base and decide to take it but first decide to wait until nightfall. That night in the episode "Shoot Out!" the pair attack and kill the three men in the site easily and loot the base. When they return to the building the man who tried to take their stuff had turned into a walker and Nick kills him and he decides they need to move to another location. The following day in "A New Face" they run into former Greenfield resident and survivor Shark and after discovering he was trying to avoid the construction site group he joins them and they loot part of the city and they find a building they decide to make their base. In "Jump!" they raid a nearby base for barbed wire and other supplies as it had barbed wire around it. In "Missing" Shark has disappeared and Nick leads a search to find him but as hard as they look through the city they find nothing. In "AK's Ship" while looking for Shark they find AK and his ship while looting the docks where AK reveals that he and Jordan were trying to survive and that this cannibal Red had taken him. The two parties realizing their common interests put aside the events at Seaport and unite to fight this Red. They bring AK back to the base where Shark has returned from a supply run that he hadn't told them about and he met some guy who helped him survive and the group decides to meet him. In "Traitor" they meet the guy Shark mentioned Louis who AK recognizes as one of Red's men and Nick after threatening to push him out a high window, has Louis tell him that Red may be at the concert hall and they lock him up and go investigate. Once they arrive Nick has AK and Shark stationed outside so that way if anyone tries to flee the building they are caught and has Ghetto come with him inside the building. In "Jordan!" they search the building and find Jordan and through some fighting help Jordan get back to the base and Nick talks to AK and Shark who have returned and they discuss the Red issue. Season 3 In the Season 3 Premiere episode "Red's Here" Jordan is recovering in the Greenfield Base and is found by Red. Nick, Ghetto, AK, and Shark come down and confront Red but one of Red's men places a bomb in Jordan's room and is detonated killing Jordan. The group mourns Jordan with everyone affected, especially Ghetto who wants to interrogate Louis about where Red is. In "Interrogation" Nick and Shark head over to give Louis essentials but see Ghetto on the top floor beating Louis demanding Red's location. Nick and Shark restrain Ghetto and Louis out of fear tell them Red's location and Nick and Ghetto investigate and by the end of the episode Ghetto suddenly falls. In the following episode "Hospital Run it is revealed that Ghetto broke his leg from falling through a trapdoor and Nick goes back for Shark and they go to a hospital to get medical supplies and find that Ghetto isn't there. In "End of Days" Red finds Nick and kidnaps Nick and apparently kills him and Ghetto but it turns out he simply had a bad dream after Jordan died making the second, third and fourth episodes a dream. In the following episode "3 Weeks Later" which takes well you know how much later. Nick and Ghetto go on a supply run and while investigating the subway system they find a girl running by and they hide. In the following episode "Trigger Happy" they meet Jess, a girl surviving through the subway system. Nick and Ghetto help her clear out and fix some tracks to set up a mutual agreement to give support to one another. After repairing the tracks they the say their farewells and depart. In "Friend Or Foe?" Nick and Ghetto are greeted by Shark and AK and while dropping off their supplies they see a man outside their base. They go and confront him learning he is a marine named Major Gray and they decide to go with him to his squad the following day. In "Wake Up" Ghetto wakes Nick up to investigate this military camp believing he is lying. Along the way, after traveling through the subway they run into Jess and ask her to be a lookout from afar just in case this military man isn't what he claims to be. They then return to the base with Jess in position in case things go South. In "Military Evacuation" they set off to the Military camp but the military had to evacuate due to Greenfield marked for a Napalm strike so Ghetto, AK, and Major Gray pack up while Nick and Shark go to get an escape truck from the Gas Station. In the finale "Going Too Far" Shark and Nick find a note from Red and he and his men had escaped with the truck instead, having read the Major's note. They find Jess who Ghetto was supposed to grab but didn't, then they head back to base but midway they find Louis out of his cell and Ghetto beating him until he pushes him off the building killing him. Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Season 7 TBA Season 8 TBA Season 9 TBA Season 10 TBA Season 11 TBA Season 12 TBA Season 13 TBA Killed Victims * Red-hooded Bandit (Indirectly Caused, Alive) * Red * Hunter (Zombified) * 3 Unnamed Bandits (Alongside Ghetto) * A short amount of Red's men * Numerous counts of walkers Appearances Trivia * His weapon of choice is an M4A1 and a Fireman's Axe, in which were constantly replaced over the series. * Nick, along with Ghetto, are the only known Seaport residents still alive. * Out of every other character in the series, Nick is the only one to consistently show up throughout every episode. This is due to him being the protagonist. Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Protagonist Category:Seaport Category:Characters